ABSTRACT The overall goal of this STTR project is to commercialize a novel optical eye scanner device capable of measuring the biomechanical properties of tissues via Brillouin light scattering. The Brillouin technology invented in the co-PI?s lab has shown broad potential for improving the diagnosis and treatment of vision disorders. Clinical data obtained with current laboratory systems revealed corneal stiffness changes caused by keratoconus, collagen crosslinking and keratectomy. For commercialization of this promising technology, this fast-track project streamlines development through innovative engineering that focuses on miniaturization, cost lowering and manufacturing compatibility, in close collaboration between the inventor?s lab and a spin-off startup that is led by an experienced team in the ophthalmology device industry. Phase-I will develop a frequency-stabilized laser source with reduced spontaneous emission noise (Aim I). Phase-II will take this innovation to develop and test a tabletop alpha prototype (Aim II-1) and then build portable beta prototypes (Aim II-2). The functionality, reliability and operability of the prototypes will be validated in clinical pilot trials in an eye hospital for variety of clinical cases including keratoconus cases, pre- and post- refractive surgery cases, and pre- and post- collagen crosslinking cases. The successful completion of this project will have transferred Brillouin microscopy from academia to the medical device industry, and will accelerate the translation of tissue biomechanical assessments into clinical practice. Ultimately, the successful commercialization of in vivo Brillouin imaging will have a high impact on eye healthcare by improving the diagnosis, intervention and surgical treatment of various vision problems.